Gray Smurfs
The Gray Smurfs are a race of created transitory beings that are identical to the Smurfs, that were created by Papa Smurf in the original comic book story "The Smurf Menace" and its related adaptations in Smurfs fanfiction. A Narrator's Story In the story adaptation "A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story," the Gray Smurfs are all duplicates of the Smurfs Narrator has encountered in that particular story which do not include Empath, Baby Smurf, or the Smurflings. They are led by a being called the Great Leader, a copy of Papa Smurf who is not only very authoritarian rather than paternal over his Gray Smurfs, but has also shown an interest in Smurfette, offering to make her the Great Matron of the Gray Smurf Village when she and her fellow Smurfs were captured by the Gray Smurfs. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story "The Grey Smurfs," the Gray Smurfs are evil copies of every Smurf. They are led by a being called the Great Chief, who is an exact copy of Papa Smurf and are protected by an evil Guardian called Hero, whom has shown interest in both the normal counterparts of Smurfette and Wonder, demanding that they both marry him in exchange for the freedom of their fellow Smurfs when the Gray Smurfs invaded their village. Most notable is that Hero and the Gray Smurf counterparts of Smurfette and Wonder are in a three-way marriage relationship with each other, with its Smurfette and Wonder displaying a public kiss before the normal version of Wonder at a party hosted by the Smurfs. This adaptation of the story does not include Baby Smurf or the Smurflings, as the story takes place before either became members of the Smurf Village. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up story titled Army Of Grey, the Gray Smurfs are created by Nemesis out of wood and then brought to life to go and destroy the Smurfs and retrieve the Long Life Stone for him. The Gray Smurfs are led by a look alike Papa Smurf who was named the Great Chief. The Gray Smurfs consist of only adult male Smurfs who all share the same trait of destruction and are noted to be made of wood after getting wounded. Rather than being one hundred some Smurfs like in the comic story, the Grays appear in thousands. Smurfs Remake universe In Friendly Smurf's Story: Life of a Grey Smurf (spin-off of Smurfs Remake), it is revealed that Friendly Smurf was originally a Gray Smurf called Oppositium, though the Grey Smurfs themselves, just like the normal Smurfs, are naturally born. The Gray Smurfs consist of Smurfs like Leadurium (Papa Smurf's opposite side), Intelligitium (Brainy's opposite side), and Guardium (Hefty's opposite side). Smurfs: The Magical Blue Stories In the story,"Grey Clones Of The Smurfs", they were evil imposters of the Smurfs and Smurfettes who were created by Lord Balthazar in order to destroy the Smurfs and Smurfettes once and for all.When the imposters disappear thanks to a formula secretly made by the Smurfs and Smurfettes, they backfire his plan by making a good version of himself as payback. Category:Races Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Open to Community Category:Transitory characters